The present invention relates to access control for electronic entertainment devices and interactive exchange with electronic entertainment device users. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling access to an electronic entertainment or other software device based on the results of periodically administered inquiries and exchanges.
The entertainment devices and software of today are far more sophisticated, realistic, and exciting than their ancestors. For example, modern video games and computer games routinely provide high resolution graphics, stereo sound, and 60 frame per second full screen 3D rendering. Needless to say, such games can be addicting to many users, particularly the young.
Some degree of interaction with electronic entertainment devices is undoubtedly beneficial, however. For example, an individual who must set up and configure a computer video game inevitably learns something about how to operate and configure computer hardware and software. Similarly, an individual who plays fast action games on a console may realize an increase in hand-eye coordination. As another example, adventure games are well known to develop vocabulary as well as puzzle- and problem-solving skills.
Unfortunately, the entertainment experience provided by modern video games leads many individuals to spend ever-increasing amounts of time and money playing such games as opposed to pursuing other positive pursuits, including their studies, playing with friends outside, exercising, or working. These problems are prevalent across all age groups; while teenagers may be addicted to Playstation™ Tekken 3, their parents may be addicted to computer games such as Everquest (an addiction reflected in the rampant on-line auction sales of in-game virtual items for real world money) or other software applications.
The obsessive use of entertainment devices poses a special concern, and a potential opportunity. A concern of intensive entertainment device use by children is that children will not develop social skills completely, and other interpersonal relationships which are thought to derive from non-electronic games and sports. Another concern is that entertainment time reduces the time children spend talking to their parents, and vice versa. An opportunity exists with computers, however, to allow a parent, sibling, teacher, friend, or other trusted individual to interact with the child on-line. The present invention facilitates such interaction.
A need has long existed for access control to electronic entertainment devices that addresses the problems noted above and others previously experienced.